No Love
by LozBlackButlerSoulEater
Summary: Description: MakaxKid SoulxMaka Maka and Kid are dating but as Maka and Soul get closer as weapon and meister, Maka begins to fall for Soul. Only, Soul lacks that one emotion, Love. Will Maka be able to change that?
1. Chapter 1

**No Love**

**Description: ** MakaxKid SoulxMaka Maka and Kid are dating but as Maka and Soul get closer as weapon and meister, Maka begins to fall for Soul. Only, Soul lacks that one emotion, Love

Chapter 1: A Fight and a Break up

"Ahh Maka! You are so symmetrical and beautiful I can't take my eyes off of you! How is my beautiful symmetrical girl?" Kid said as Maka walked down the hall with Soul beside her. Kid gently kissed Maka on the cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm good Kid, thank you."

"That's very good to hear."

Kid took a look at Soul and made a face of disgust. Soul rolled his eyes and turned to Maka. "Do we have to talk to that OCD freak?" He whispered in her ear

"Soul be nice!" Maka looked at Soul but before she could say anything else, Kid spoke

"Talking about me aren't you? I bet you're not brave enough to say it to my face."

"I could say to your face but I might catch your stupidity."

"Is that the best you got?" Kid challenged

"I could say more but I'm pretty sure you're just going to have a seizure or cough up blood or something."

"Say it to me."

"Nah, you're not worth my time anyways," Soul turned and started in the other direction "I'm going to class."

"You're not even man enough to finish your own fights! I don't see why your even Maka's weapon. You'd probably give up in the middle of a fight because you're too 'cool' for it." Kid smirked

"Kid…" Maka looked at kid serious

Soul walked over to kid and grabbed kid by the collar and pushed him into the wall looking him in the eye "Listen you bastard, don't you dare say anything like that ever again or I will make your face even more asymmetrical then your hair is."

"You wouldn't beat me up in front of my girlfriend. YOUR meister. She wouldn't forgive you for that. Especially if you kill me."

"I never said I would kill you, but it's coming down to that. And trust me; I could beat you up right now if I have to."

"Then do it."

"You asked for it." Soul put his fist up ready to punch kid in the face until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Kid had kneed Soul in the abdomen.

Soul growled and ran to kid punching him in the face. Soul kicked Kid to the ground. Blood trickled down kid's nose; he quickly wiped it away and stood up. Kid punched Soul in the stomach then in the eye. When kid went to kick Soul, Soul grabbed kid's foot and swung kid into a wall. Kid coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Soul walked to kid and kicked him down to the ground so he was laying flat on the ground. Kid didn't move. Just as Soul lifted his foot to kick Kid, he felt someone tackle him to the ground and pin him down. When Soul looked up there was his furious meister looking him in the eye

"Soul what the hell is wrong with you?!" Maka screamed infuriated

"Nothing! He asked for it!" Soul shouted back

"The smart thing to do is to walk out of the situation!"

"So now you're saying I'm not smart?! I'm damn sure I'm smarter than that OCD bastard! Why are you even dating him?!"

"Does it matter why I'm dating him?! No! What matters is that if you kept fighting you probably would've killed him!"

"Well I didn't! Now get the hell off of me!" Soul tried to push Maka off but he couldn't get her to budge

"Why do you constantly pick fights with him?!"

"Me?! Pick fights with him?! You have got to be kidding! I wouldn't start fights with that OCD bastard if my life depended on it. I wouldn't even talk to him! Or even look at him! I would rather die!"

"Stop being so mean!"

"Why are you siding with him?!"

"I'm not picking sides!"

"Yes you are! You're more concerned about kid then your own weapon!'

"Im just saying that you have to be a bit nicer to him! He did nothing to you,"

"Yes he did."

"What did he do soul?"

"…" soul said nothing

"What did he do Soul? Tell me"

Soul was silent he just looked away from Maka.

"Tell me dammit!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT BAD?! FINE! HE TOOK MY MEISTER AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH HIM AND NEVER WITH ME ANYMORE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SOUL?! MAYBE KID IS RIGHT! MAYBE I SHOULD GET A WEAPON BETTER THEN YOU BECAUSE YOUR MEAN AND LAZY AND YOU GIVE UP TO EASILY AND I JUST…I just …I HATE YOU" Maka got up and ran straight out of the DWMA leaving Soul and everyone else there.

**Well this was my first fanfic thank you for reading it! How did I do? Should I continue it? Let me no in the reviews! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid turned to Soul "Look what you did!"

Soul stood up and looked at kid "My fault?! None of this would have happened if you hadn't taken my meister away from me. She is always with you when we are not trying to collect souls."

"What, do you love her?"

"Hell no." as Soul said this; he showed no sign of lying or emotion. He was telling the truth.

"Then why are you so worried about being with her so much."

"Because I care about her and I don't want anyone trying to hurt my meister and I'm not there to protect her."

"Did you not here her? She wants a weapon better then you because you chased her away. And if you really cared about her then you would've went after her. But you're not so obviously you don't care about her but I do." Kid turned and walked out of the DWMA and to find Maka. He found her on the steps crying

"Hey Maka, you okay?" Kid sat beside her and put his arm around her

She looked up at Kid with teary eyes and shook her head, no. Kid pulled her close to her and whispered "it's okay. Want me to take you home?"

Maka nodded slowly. Kid picked Maka up and carried her to her house.

Kid put Maka on the couch and sat beside her. Maka sighed and lay on kids shoulder. She pulled out a book and began to read it. Kid looked over at Maka's book. "What are you reading?"

She turned to look at kid so she can explain but instead she felt his soft lips meet hers. Maka blushed and closed the book as kid pulled her close to him, closing his eyes as he kissed her. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Kid grabbed Maka and pulled her on his lap making Maka blush insanely. "Um Kid? What are you doing?"

Kid didn't say anything; he slowly began kissing down her neck

"K-Kid stop."

Kid gently began to pull Maka's shirt off and kissed down her neck and in the middle of her chest

"Kid please…" Maka began to push kid's hands away

Kid pushed Maka down on the couch and pinned her down. The now shirtless Maka struggled to get kid off of her as he kissed down her stomach. Maka didn't say anything just struggled to get Kid off of her as she felt tears burning her eyes. "Kid no. I don't want to. Please don't make me."

Just as kid was getting lower and a few tears slipped down Maka's cheek, Soul walked in.

Seeing Maka crying, Soul became furious when he realized what kid was doing to her.

"Hey get off of her! Leave her alone!"

"You can't make me. She is probably enjoying it" Kid got up and looked at Soul.

Soul took a look at Maka, who was crying, and became furious. The anger in Souls eyes surprised both Kid and Maka.

Soul grabbed kid and slammed him into the wall, punching him endlessly

Maka stood there astonished at how fast Soul reacted.

Kid grabbed Souls knuckle, twisted it back and broke out of Souls grip. Kid twisted Souls arm all the way behind his back then kicked Soul into a wall. Soul turned to kid and punched him dead in the face and kicked kid in the nuts. Then soul grabbed kid by the foot, started spinning and flung kid right out the door. Soul closed the door behind him and locked it.

Soul rushed over to Maka and hugged her. He put a blanket around her and held her close. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Maka calmed down and looked up at Soul "I-I thought you were mad at me...I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you? You're my best friend and my meister. I'm you're weapon. I could never be mad at you or hate you. I care too much about your safety to hate you. "

"I'm sorry." Maka said this and meant it as she wiped the tears away from her face and looked up at Soul again

"It's alright Maka. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you for saving me Soul.

"No problem."

Maka stood up and reached for her shirt. The blanket that Soul had put on her had fallen off and my Maka turned red.

"Woah your chest is even flatter without a shirt."

"SOUL YOU PERVE!" Maka, Maka chopped Soul and quickly covered herself

When Maka looked at him, after she put her shirt on, Soul was lying on the floor rubbing his head. Maka opened the book she used to Maka Chop soul with, sat on the couch and began reading it. When Soul recovered, he went and sat by Maka who leaned on him slightly while Soul leaned his head gently on hers making her blush slightly.

_What is this I'm feeling? My stomach aches and my palms are sweating a little. This has been happening lately whenever Soul came close to me. _Maka thought to herself as she read her book. _Is it that I'm getting sick? _

Soul shifted and put his arm around Maka, he had fallen asleep

_My cheeks are warm. I think I am sick I mean it can't be something else…Can it? This only happens when soul is around so I can't be sick... Then what is it? Hmm…_Maka's eyes widened when she realized what was going on. _I'm in love with Soul_

Maka squirmed a little at the thought but made sure not to wake Soul up. Her cheeks burned. Could she really be in love with her weapon? Her best friend? She was confused. And then there is kid. After what he did to her, could she ever forgive him? Would things between them ever be the same? Back to Soul. How was Maka to keep this secret from her weapon? How could she? She tells him almost everything, but this? How could she keep this from him? How could she keep this from everyone else? _If I told Soul I loved him, would he love me back?_

**Just gonna, you know, end it right here. ._. um okay, I personally like DTK (Death the Kid) and I know it seems like a made him the bad guy…well I did but yeah. Not trying to make him seem like a rapist or anything…well I did but. Okay just saying not trying to offend any DTK fans. Anyways, did you like this chapter? Cliff hanger huh? Well to find out what happens next, stay tooned for the next chapter. THANKS FOR READING! And don't forget to review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can you keep a secret?

Maka and Soul just collected another soul, "That makes about 98. One more soul and we have 99. Then we get to collect a witch soul and you become a death scythe!" Maka said excitedly

"Yep!" Soul smiled at Maka, "That's because I have an awesome meister like you." Soul hugged Maka making her blush.

"Thanks Soul. Now let's get home." Maka smiled and walked home with Soul.

~Le next day~

Maka and Soul was walking into school when they saw Kid walking with Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty had no idea what had happened a few days ago, were they about to find out? Or was Maka just going to keep it to herself? I hope kid doesn't bring it up even if he is going to apologize. I'm not planning on forgiving him soon…

"Look Maka I'm sorry about what happened." Kid said looking down. When kid looked up she could see the shame and regret in his eyes.

Dammit! Now I'm not sure if I should forgive him or not...I can tell he regrets it but I don't know. If I do know one thing, I'm not dating him anymore after what he did. I'm still pissed about it.

"Maka can we still be together?" Kid asked looking in her eyes and gently grabbing her hand.

Maka let go of his hand and started walking. She completely ignored what kid had said and asked. "Lets go Soul." Maka grabbed Souls wrist and dragged him to class. Soul stumbled and followed her to class.

When Maka and Soul were finally seated, Stein walked in "okay class today we are going to be dissecting a bird. An endangered one In fact which only makes it better. Oh and Maka, Soul, you are wanted in the death room."

Soul and Maka headed to the death room and met up with lord death

"Hello Soul, Maka." Said lord death

"Hi Lord Death." Maka smiled and waved "What's up"

"As you know, when you get 99 souls you have to get 1 witch soul in order to turn Soul into a death scythe. You guys are currently at 98 souls and remember one other thing. The witch soul is very hard to get. Witches are very powerful and some die from trying to obtain a witch soul so be careful."

"Got it." Maka looked at Soul and smiled brightly

"You are dismissed from the death room."

Maka and Soul left the death room and after a few hours of class, school was finally over and Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, and Patty were going to hang out at Soul and Maka's place. Maka didn't want Kid to come but Blackstar insisted on him coming so he did. They were all staying for dinner and all was going well until things became awkward…

"Hey Maka, why didn't you answer my question earlier?" Kid blurted out randomly

"What question. I didn't hear you ask me anything at all today." Maka said pretending as though she didn't hear kid.

"When I asked if we can still be together."

The room went completely quiet and Maka looked at Kid seriously and said "No kid we can't. You messed up and you can't fix it either. Don't apologize and expect me to forgive you." then rushed out of the room and into her bedroom where she locked the door.

A sad Kid didn't say anything for the rest of the night. A few times some of the others went to check on Maka but didn't get any other respond but a muffled I'm fine. When the night was over, everyone did have fun but there were still these small conversations about what went on between Maka and Kid. No one knew the full story but they did know that they were dating and something happened. Soul and Kid refused to talk about it either. They didn't even talk to each other or pay attention to each other. They hate each other. Everybody had gone home finally and unless Maka came out of her room, Soul was left to clean everything.

Maka hadn't come out at all and when Soul had finished he decided that he should go check on Maka.

Soul knocked on her door "Hey Maka, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." The sound of her voice made it seem like she was crying

"No you're not." soul exclaimed as he opened the door and walked in to see Maka in her bed under the covers. She sounded as though she was crying

"Maka...what's wrong?" Soul asked worried. He walked to the side of the bed and kneeled down. He knew he was face to face with his meister who was still under the covers

"Nothing Soul, I'm fine." Her voice was strong but her mood was still sad.

"Maka... You have to tell me what's up."

Maka removed her face from the covers and moved a little forward, not realizing how close her weapon was to her. Before she even knew it she was really close to soul. Maka blushed insanely unsure of what to do. Neither said a word.

Oh no, what should I do? Should I kiss him? Would I know if he feels the same? I guess that's the only way to find out right now… I'm going to kiss him.

Maka closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Soul gently, hoping he felt the same and that he would kiss back.

He didn't.

As a matter of fact, during this kiss Soul felt nothing. He didn't feel anything change. His emotions stayed the same only he was a bit surprised but hadn't felt a bit of love.

When Maka had pulled away Maka looked into Souls eyes searching for a hint that told her that he felt the same. She didn't find anything. Soul moved back a little still looking at Maka until she looked down.

"I uh...I was um…" Maka said searching for the right words to say

"I know what you're thinking Maka and I'm sorry but I can't, I can't be with you."

"Why?" Maka asked looking up a bit hurt.

"I just can't."

I knew it. I shouldn't have done anything... but why, why won't Soul give me an answer. Why won't he explain it? Why can't he be with me? Why can't he love me?

Tears formed in Maka's eyes for she felt that she made a huge mistake in kissing him and ruined their friendship. "That's not a real answer." Maka whispered to herself hoping Soul didn't hear.

But Soul did. "I can't because." A pause "because I..."

"Because what Soul."

"Because I don't love. I don't know how."

**Why thank you very much for the reviews and thank you for reading this 3****rd**** chapter of "No Love". Did you enjoy? I hope so. Should I continue? Maybe I will. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confused

~Previously on No Love~

Maka closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Soul gently, hoping he felt the same and that he would kiss back.

He didn't.

When Maka had pulled away Maka looked into Souls eyes searching for a hint that told her that he felt the same. She didn't find anything. Soul moved back a little still looking at Maka until she looked down.

"I uh...I was um…" Maka said searching for the right words to say

"I know what you're thinking Maka and I'm sorry but I can't, I can't be with you."

"Why?" Maka asked looking up a bit hurt.

"I just can't."

"That's not a real answer." Maka whispered to herself hoping Soul didn't hear.

But Soul did. "I can't because." A pause "because I..."

"Because what Soul."

"Because I don't love. I don't know how."

**~Now~**

"You don't know how?" Maka smiled a little, "Everyone knows how to love." Maka began laughing thinking that it was a joke. It wasn't. Soul stayed straight faced and was serious.

"I'm not joking Maka." Soul looked down a bit annoyed

"Oh…" Maka said realizing that he was serious. "I'm sorry. But why don't you love?" She asked very confused.

"I don't know how to love because...IM JUST A WEAPON! I DON'T LOVE!" he knew he wasn't telling the full truth he just wasn't sure what to say exactly.

Maka scowled "Again Soul, that's not a real answer. Would you just tell me the truth already?! You don't even love me! We'll just be weapon and meister and nothing more but the only thing is that I would love someone that I don't have a chance with because he doesn't love me back." Maka stood up and sighed looking down "Friends, that's all we'll ever be." Maka walked out of her room and into the living room.

"Maka wait!" He ran after her, "That's not what I said or what I was going to say."

Maka opened her book and began reading it, completely ignoring Soul.

"Maka are you listening to me at all?!"

Maka put the book down and walked to the kitchen. She started washing dishes

Soul followed her "Are you listening to me?! Maka!" He shook her slightly

Maka turned around and slapped soul "Don't touch me!" She pushed him out of the way and dried her hands with a paper towel. Then she walked to her room and slammed the door. Soul just stood in the kitchen holding his now slightly bruised cheek a bit surprised at Maka's reaction. He decided that he was just going to leave it alone and try to talk to her tomorrow. They were going to have to talk about it sooner or later… Right?

**~Le next day~**

After the events of yesterday Maka was quiet and spaced out. She was lost in her thoughts. Whenever someone talked to her she either didn't reply or said "yeah yeah sure". Tsubaki had thought it was because of that night with Kid but she didn't want to just sit around while her best friend was upset. So Tsubaki decided that she would talk to Maka and try to cheer her up.

"Hey Maka are you okay?"

Maka stayed quiet and looked forward as if she was thinking.

"Maka?" Tsubaki tapped her shoulder and Maka jumped slightly. She turned to Tsubaki and smiled "Oh hey Tsubaki, what up." Maka asked unaware of how long Tsubaki had been there.

"Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki asked tilting her head slightly

"Yeah I'm fine Tsubaki thanks for asking." Maka replied.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow "Are you sure Maka? You haven't been talking to anyone…and not only that, you haven't been paying attention in class. Professor Stein called your name 7 times during class and you didn't say anything but 'yeah' which didn't really make any sense. So Soul had to tell him that you weren't feeling too well because you had a bit of a rough night and didn't sleep well either." Tsubaki explained.

Maka's eyes widened in surprise. Then she rolled his eyes "I don't need help from that liar…" she mumbled to herself hoping Tsubaki didn't hear her. "Maybe I'll thank him later." She said putting on a fake smile. Tsubaki, who new Maka very well, already knew that she was wearing a fake smile but didn't want to question her, so she just gave a gentle smile "okay Maka."

Maka sighed and then frowned; she knew that it wasn't smart to really lie about being okay. Especially to Tsubaki. But then again, how would Tsubaki react if Maka were to tell her that she had feelings for soul? Would she find it weird that a meister fell for a weapon? Or would she maybe understand like a good friend? After all, Maka was confused and did need some type of advice...

Tsubaki looked over at the now frowning Maka and frowned also, "Maka are you sure you're okay?"

Maka looked down "No...I'm not. It's a... Long story."

"I'm up for a story if it means helping you." Tsubaki smiled

Maka explained what had happened between her and Soul yesterday and by the end of the story, there were tears in Maka's eyes and she began to cry. Tsubaki pulled Maka into a hug and thought for a second. "Maybe he wasn't lying. Have you thought of that?" she finally asked

Maka pulled away and wiped her tears "No I know he's lying! Everyone should be able to feel such an emotion as that...Right?" Maka asked

"I guess you're right." Tsubaki agreed

"See! He lied... a weapon shouldn't le to their meister... Anyways, let's go, we have to get to class." Maka said beginning to walk to their next class. Still, she had Soul on her mind, even if she was mad at him. She couldn't help but think about him.

Why?

Because no matter what, she still loved him

**GAAHHH! IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL AND STUFF AND THEN I WAS BUSY ALL SUMMER! IM SORRY! GOMEN! Anyways, here is chapter four. Sorry if it's not as interesting...I'll try to have chapter five up as soon as possible. Again, Gomen. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
